


Holding On

by Naemi



Series: Teen Wolf Shorts [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the thought of returning the favor has time to fully form, Erica already stood up with a fluid movement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On

 

Allison's world consists of breathless delight that is kissed from her lips until the waves of pleasure subside, but before the thought of returning the favor has time to fully form, Erica already stood up with a fluid movement.

Save for a tiny sparkle in her eyes that may well be a mere illusion, she seems unaffected, almost disinterested in the whole situation.

“See you in school,” she says while stuffing her panties into her purse.

“No.” Kneeling on the bed, Allison brushes her fingers against Erica's hips. “Stay. Please.”

“I can't,” Erica says, but she sits back down anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **Slashing the Drabble** , prompt #371: _20 Best Breakup Songs of the 80s_. Inspired by _"Broken Wings" [Mr. Mister]_.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
